Of A Miko And An Exterminator
by KuroiAngel
Summary: The Jewel was finally complete, but now Kagome and Sango have gone to the future and a group of suspicious boys meet up with them during a demon extermination… IY YYH Crossover. Pairings to be determined.
1. The Beginning

Pairings: Kag/Kur and San/Hiei or Kag/Hiei and San/Kur Vote for your favorite pairing couple! But no, I will not give one giy both girls. And with either goes Keiko/Yusuke  
  
Summary: The Jewel was finally complete, but now Kagome and Sango have gone to the future and a group of suspicious boys meet up with them during a demon extermination.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for slightly bad words and sexual situations in future chapters  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakasho!!! I can't afford a pair of socks without holes!! So don't sue me!!  
  
Notes: This chapter is mainly just flashbacks to what happened before the fic opens. Not much happens, I'm sorry!! Next chapter should have action and girls kicking butt!! ^-^  
  
Of A Miko And An Exterminator Chapter 1: Memories  
  
Kagome stared at the small, rund jewel resting in her open palm. Closing her fingers over the cold stone, she thought back to the last few months.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
Kagome happily eyed the group walking in front of her. Sango and Miroku had finally confessed their love for one another, and now walked a small ways in front holding hands. Kagome sighed. If only the kazaana in Miroku's hand would disappear. then Miroku and Sango could settle down somewhere like a normal family in this time. Have kids. a quiet life. Yet now Miroku and Sango are hunting down a half-demon with murder on their minds. Miroku's face was drawn into a worried frown. The kazaana had been widening frighteningly fast recently, and no one could tell how much time the monk had left.  
  
Kagome's gaze shifted to the white haired hanyou leading the small group. Inu Yasha had been disappearing more frequently recently without leaving a trace. Kagome herself believed that this had to do with the dead miko, Kikyo. Not one for an argument, she kept silent even as her heart shattered. Sighing, she turned her gaze away.  
  
Shippou looked back at her from his place on Inu Yasha's shoulder, his ears twitching. "Kagome, are you okay? You seem depressed, Kagome- okaasan!" He chirped as he leaped from Inu Yasha's shoulder to clammer onto her own.  
  
"I'm okay, Shippou. Just. thinking."  
  
Shippou nodded, a mask of disbelief on his face. Shippou, the child of the group, added humor to the melancholy mood of everyone else. He added the laughter. Kagome mentally sighed. When it came to the time she would have to leave Shippou. no. 'Don't think about it! I will NOT think about it!' The idea of leaving Shippou behind in Sengoku Jedai was a bitter idea for Kagome. Over the years that they traveled together, Shippou became like a son to her, as she had become a mother figure for him.  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
'If only I had noticed,' Kagome thought, tears clouding her vision and lining up at the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall, 'none of this may have happened.' Unconciously, her hands tightened over the precious jewel everyone had given so much for as she thought back to the final battle with Naraku.  
  
*~*Flashback*~* "NARAKU!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha's battle cry ecoed through the empty courtyard where they had finally cornered Naraku after several weeks of pursuing rumors of the whereabouts of the hanyou.  
  
"COME OUT AND FIGHT, YOU COWARD!!"  
  
The group slowly edged in, Kagome in the rear with Shippou. She thought it odd that they finally had locked into Naraku's position. One morning, Inu Yasha had woken them all up in an excited frenzy announcing he knew where Naraku was. Tearing again for what seemed like the thousandth time, Kagome again speculated that Kikyou must have told him. Thinking of Inu Yasha's trysts with the dead miko, Kagome almost did not have the strength to continue.  
  
"Okaasan! Inu Yasha is getting far ahead of us!" Shippou whispered urgently from Kagome's shoulder, the place he used to take refuge from the world, especially battles.  
  
Looking up, Kagome found that they were indeed falling behind. As she passed through the gate to the seemingly empty castle, they snapped shut behind her. A trap! They had been tricked!  
  
"Inu Yasha! It's a trap!"  
  
Just as Kagome sent her warning shout, millions of youkai appeared from the wreckage and attacked.  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
'She tricked us. Kikyou sent us into a trap.' Furious, Kagome clenched her hand tighter, causing blood to run down her hand, dripping onto the clean uniform skirt she wore.  
  
The group had fought through most of the millions of youkai sent after them when Miroku's time ran out.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
"HOUSHI!"  
  
Sango's desperate cry surrounded the battlefield. The thousands of youkai left turned to watch, bemused.  
  
Kagome whirled around at Sango's shout. Her eyes watered with tears of sadness, regret, and sympathy as she watched the scene that lay before her.  
  
Miroku grasped his hand in a futile attempt to stop the winds threatening to devour him. Turning one last time to look at Sango's face covered in tears, he whispered his last words to her. "Sango, I love you. Forgive me!" With pain evident on his face, he plunged deep into the oncoming onslaught. A scream pierced the air as the winds churned, sucking Miroku and thousands of demons into an empty void.  
  
Broken and openly sobbing, Sango crumpled to the ground. Kagome could barely understand the words coming from Sango as she stepped forward to defend her fallen friend.  
  
"Houshi, I love you, too. Don't't leave me! I'm not ready! I need you! Come back. come back. Miroku."  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
Sango never truly recovered. She always seemed to be a shell of the old Sango. Neither Shippou's antics nor Kagome's kind words brought out a reaction from the depressed girl. Kagome ultimately decided to bring Sango to the future. A change of scene would do the sad lover some good, and seperation from the memories of Miroku that exist everywhere in Sengoku Judai would hopefully eventually help Sango recover from the emotional trauma. Or so Kagome hopes.  
  
The only times that Sango would crawl out of her shell would be to try to comfort Kagome about Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha. Inu.Yasha.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
The battle was over. Naraku lie in pieces at one end of the battlefield, the numerous youkai corpses taking up all the other space. Blood, gore, and guts overwhelmed the senses, devastation and destruction everywhere.  
  
Inu Yasha stood a little away with Tetsusaiga's tip gently resting against the blood filled soil. Cautiously, Kagome walked up to him, opening her hand so he could see the completed jewel resting on her palm.  
  
"Inu Yasha! The jewel is finally complete! We can end world hunger, or stop poverty!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned slightly, regarding her out of half-opened eyes. "Bitch, just keep the damned jewel. I'm going to hell with Kikyou." Surprised, Kagome just stared at him, then opened her mouth to speak, saying the words that she had wanted to say for months. "I love you Inu Yasha! Stay with me. stay with me and live, Inu Yasha!!" "Stupid wench! Think you can even measure up to half of what Kikyou once was?!? Even dead she surpasses you by a mile!!" "OSUWARI!!" Kagome turned and ran. The tears just kept coming, and all she could do was run.  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
That was it. The end. She had run back to camp, taken Sango and Shippou, and left for the well. Even thought she never sealed the well, Inu Yasha never appeared. Kagome just assumed he had gone to hell with the dead bitch. Yes, why want someone living, breathing, when you can have someone dead! Someone wanting you to die!! Someone willing to drag you down into the depths of hell!!  
  
Furious, Kagome threw the jewel as hard as she could at the wall in front of her. Thwack! The tiny jewel rebounded off before rolling under her desk. Sighing, Kagome retrieved the jewel just as Sango walked into her room.  
  
"Kag-chan, are you okay? I thought I heard a crash in here." "Yeah, Sango-chan. I'm alright. Just.reminiscing."  
  
Sango stood in pained silence before cracking a smile. "Geuss what?" "What?" "I found a demon lurking in the woods behind school! A big ugly one too! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kagome lept off the bed in excitement. "DEMON EXTERMINATION!" Both girls yelled simultaniously.  
  
Ever since they had returned from Sengoku Jidai and Sango had felt better, the two had secretly been training together. It was a secret because often Shippou wanted to train or fight with them, and both agreed that the little kitsune youkai was too young to battle.  
  
Smiling, they quickly changed into their battle outfits. Upon starting training, the two had gone to a seamstress for two outfits made just like the demon exterminator outfits. The armor was a brilliant green color for Kagome and a soft yellow for Sango, both deciding to use colors out of the ordinary. But the under part was black for both of them accenting the armor color perfectly. Sango curled her hair exotically into a spinning bun, while Kagome just yanked her hair into a high ponytail. Neither wore shoes so they had maximum agility on their feet.  
  
Exchanging a glance, Kagome opened the window in her room and the girls silently jumped out the window and began creeping down the road toward their school. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A.N. So? Good? Bad? So horrible it made ya puke? Let me know!! Please tell me what you think; I don't think this is a very good story and if I don't get any reviews I probably won't continue it. What is the point in writing a story that no one will enjoy?  
  
Also vote for pairings!! Or another choice can be no pairings ^-^ That would be the depressing ending!  
  
REWIEW!!! 


	2. The Yu Yu Gang

Sorry I didn't update for so long! My grades were falling, so I needed some extra time to raise them! Well, at least here's a new chapter:  
  
Just some answers/responses to some questions/statements in the reviews. I'm sorry I had to kill Miroku, and no, I probably will not bring him back. It was neccesary for that to happen so that Sango would accompany Kagome back to the present. It is in my opinion that if Miroku was still alive somewhere, then Sango would probably go live with him in Sengoku Jidai. Also, Sango and Kagome do not think Shippou does not have enough experience; they are looking from a mother's point of view. Since Shippou is Kagome's surrogate pup, she does not want to put him into any more danger then neccesary. Mother's instincts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Two: The Yu Yu Group  
  
Jumping through the window, Kagome sighed. Reminiscing was stupid! Shaking all thoughts of the past out of her head, Kagome followed Sango stealthily down the road.  
  
"We're almost there. I can feel the youki of several lesser demons. Get ready to fight, Sango!" Kagome warningly whispered.  
  
"Gotcha. I'll cover east, you got west, okay?"  
  
"Alright!! Let's do it!"  
  
~*~*~ With the Yu Yu Gang ~*~*~  
  
Botan ran down the streets frantically.  
  
"Where is that boy!! I swear, more trouble then he's worth!! Oh thank god, Kurama!"  
  
Kurama turned around as he heard his name. "Ah Botan! Is there something I can help you with?" he questioned, every bit the perfect gentleman.  
  
"Yes, actually. Can you grab Yusuke and then come to the Spirit World? Koenma wants to speak with all of you." Botan replied wipeing some sweat from her brow.  
  
Kurama nodded, then turned and left in the direction that Yusuke was. Botan sighed, thankful for once that demons had such great noses. Made her job several times easier.  
  
In a few minutes, the group was gathered around Koenma's desk. "What is your problem, toddler? Always interrupting my dates with Keiko!" Yusuke angrily pounded his fists on Koenma's desk, causing Koenma to slightly jump then open his mouth to speak.  
  
"I have been informed that several demons are lurking in the woods behind Shikon High. I want you four to find them, then either bring them back to the makai or kill them all."  
  
Kuwabara stared at the tiny ruler. "Let's go then. I wanna see my Yukina! Yukina!! Your knight in shining armor will come for you soon!!!" He stared into space, stars sparkling in his huge dumb eyes.  
  
"More like brainless knight." Hiei dryly commented from the sidelines. 'Yukina, I won't let the dumb ape touch you.'  
  
"Shut up tiny! The great Kuwabara will squash you!"  
  
"Come on guys. We should investigate this immediately." Kurama states, rubbing his temples. 'Why does Hiei always have to upset Kuwabara? It only made Kuwabara louder and dumber.'  
  
Agreeing, the Yu Yu group headed out of the spirit world. Botan teleported them directly in fron of Shikon High. Hiei led the group into the forest behind, followed closely by Kurama, then Kuwabara and Yusuke arguing about which one was stronger.  
  
"Fox. Do you smell that?" Hiei questioned, sounding as though he was commenting on the weather.  
  
"Yes. A bunch of demons are attacking two human girls!"  
  
With that warning, the group rushed off to where Hiei smelled the women, not prepared for the sight set out before them.  
  
(A.N.: I should really end there. *Readers sic rabid monkeys on KuroiAngel* Maybe not! *Runs away*)  
  
Two human females stood in the middle of a battlefield.  
  
Demon blood soaked the grass, causing the ground to look a dark red. Appendages were randomly strewn about, covered in pieces of organs and muscle tissues. Bones jutted out of piles of guts, bent and snapped in odd places. The whole place reeked of death, and a blood red hazy fog had settled on top of the entire area. The women just stood there, both blankly staring at the broken youkai under their feet. Kurama estimated that there must have been at least fifty youkai considering the amount of appendages on the battlefield.  
  
One wearing pale yellow armor flicked a bit of muscle sinew of her shoulder. She turned to the other, clothed in bright green armor, looking in disgust at the piece of lung stuck on the other's forehead. "Eeew!! Sango, wipe that off!!"  
  
"Wipe what off?" The one named Sango replied, sending her companion a confused look.  
  
"The lung on your forehead!!" She screamed, wiping the offending organ from Sango's forehead. Suddenly, her head snapped to the bushes were the Yu Yu gang hid. "Spying will bring bad luck for centuries, you know."  
  
Sango's head snapped to the bushes. "And you'll die a horrid death!!"  
  
Kurama groaned, but stepped out from the leafy covering. Kuwabara followed then Yusuke. "Your other friend should come out as well." Sango's companion still stared at the bush.  
  
Sighing, Kurama yanked Hiei out of the bush.  
  
"Who are you?" Sango asked, glaring at all four of them. If looks could kill, they would have died twenty times already.  
  
"The question is, who are you?" Hiei snarled, matching Sango's glare. Sango snarled. Sensing that Sango was about to attack, Her companion grabbed her arm, effectively keeping her in place.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome. This is Manikai Sango. Introduce yourselves." Kagome bit out obviously frustrated with this entire deal. 'If they saw us fighting our covers are blown!! Please say they just came came!! Onegai kami!'  
  
"Urameshi Yusuke. Here's Minamo Shuichi, Jaganishi Hiei, and Kazuma (A.N.: please tell me if that's wrong!) Kuwabara. What are you two doing bathed in youkai blood? Did you defeat all of these youkai by yourselves?" The rest of the gang nodded, backing Yusuke's questions.  
  
Startled, Sango and Kagome stumbled back a bit. Sango looked a little pale, but Kagome gained her composure almost as fast as she lost it. "We were walking back here after our club was over, then two different groups of youkai found us and started to battle of which group got to eat us!! I was so scared!!!" She started to cry, big crocodile tears worming their way down her cheeks. 'Arigato Kami! And thanks for convincing me to be in that play, Sango!'  
  
Sango quickly caught on, falling to the ground and covering her face, her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.  
  
"I, the great Kuwabara, have saved you damsels in distress!!" Kuwabara stupidly announced. He grabbed Kagome's hands with both of his own before dropping to his knees. Curious, Kagome stared down at him. "Beautiful lady, will you go out with me?"  
  
Kagome growled, instantly furious. "Off you huge monkey!" She wailed, tossing him into Yusuke, who dodged at the exact right time, sending Kuwabara slamming into a tree.  
  
Looka the pwetty kitties!" Kuwabara mumbled before losing consciousness.  
  
Kagome quickly nudged Sango, then turned apologetically to the guys. "Sorry we couldn't stay longer, but my mom wants me home quickly after clubs." She grabbed Sango's hand, then ran quickly out of the boy's sight. "Let's get out of here, Sango!" Sango nodded, and they both seemingly disappeared.  
  
~*~*~ Back at the Spirit World ~*~*~  
  
"I swear that they took out all of the demons!"  
  
Ever since the group had returned, they started arguing about weither the girls had fought and killed the demons themselves or if they truly had been caught in the middle of a demon battle. Hiei and Yusuke both believed there was no way that the two girls could take down one demon, let alone fifty, while Kuwabara rabidly swore up and down that they had. Kurama stood off to the side, rubbing his temples and refusing to side with either.  
  
Koenma stood on his desk, eyeing the group. "Well they may be a potential threat, so I want you four to transfer to their school and keep an eye on them for a while."  
  
"WHAT????" Yusuke screamed, "WHAT AM I GONNA TELL KEIKO??" He instantly turned and left, all the while muttering about breaking bad news to violent girlfriends.  
  
"I don't attend ningen school." Hiei pinned Koenma with a death glare.  
  
"Okay!! Watch from afar then, if you will!" Koenma raised his hands in defense, then stared at Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
"Whatever." Kuwabara said, then left, probably to feed his kitties.  
  
"Fine." Kurama then answered politely escusing himself.  
  
"Hn" Hiei grumbled, then he too left.  
  
"Botan, I want you to go research them. Who knows how those idiots may mess thing up." Koenma ordered, turning to his favorite grim reaper.  
  
"Yes, Koenma sir!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next:  
  
Kagome shook, power coming off her in waves. Her eyes glowed a shining white.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT????"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A.N.:  
  
Japanese Words:  
  
Onegai: Please  
  
Kami: God  
  
Arigato: Thank you  
  
Ningen: Human  
  
Voting:  
  
Kurama/Kagome and Sango/Hiei: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (16)  
  
Kurama/Sango and Kagome/Hiei: IIIIIIIIIII (11)  
  
Come on Kurama/Sango and Kagome/Hiei fans! ^-^  
  
So how am I doing? This is my first fic! Don't go too harsh on me!!  
  
Right now I have no idea where this is heading. If any of you guys have a suggestion, please tell me!!  
  
I will try to update at least once a week, if not twice. DAMN SCHOOL!!! SO TIME CONSUMING!!  
  
Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I feel so loved!! Unfortunately, school's being an ass as of recently (and I have a crappy history teacher. Ugh. SHE'S THE DEVIL I TELL YOU!!!), so it'll take me a while to personally write back to all of your reviews. I'm sorry! *Bows while repeatedly crying 'I'm sorry!' over and over again*  
  
Tell me if you guys think that I should add an evil dude! It would add some spice to the story. hmmm...  
  
Review!! 


	3. Shikon High

A.N.: Thanks so much for all of your great reviews *teary* you guys make me feel sooooo loved!!! Thanks all of you!!!!!!!!!  
  
A couple review responses: I don't think that Kuwabara is stupid. In the beginning of this fic he will seem quite dumb (And picked on), but THAT WILL CHANGE!!!!! He will prove his worth eventually. Also, I realize that Sango and Kagome have not had their weapons with them, but as far as they are concerned, with the lower level demons, weapons are not neccesary. They will use weapons later, but only for hard battles.  
  
Also I changed the last chapter so that Botan did not go with them! Just so that all you guys know ^-^!  
  
Now, onto the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before:  
  
"Botan, I want you to go research them. Who knows how those idiots may mess thing up." Koenma ordered, turning to his favorite grim reaper.  
  
"Yes, Koenma sir!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Shikon High  
  
Trudging down the street, Kurama turned to view his companions. Yusuke strode along just behind him, a classic pissed-off expression set on his face. He wore his normal green uniform, though with a new pair of brown shoes to fit the school code. 'For once he is actually wearing the school color,' Kurama thought, suppressing a snort at the irony. Kuwabara walked next to Yusuke, also wearing a green uniform. He seemed half-asleep with a pink kitty toothbrush still hanging halfway out of his mouth. "Just five more minutes mommy..." he mumbled, clearly still not awake.  
  
Yusuke turned to Kuwabara, a smile immediately appearing on his face. "His mommy!! Awww, does the little baby miss his mommy? Does his mommy need to change his wittle dwippers?" Yusuke cooed. Kuwabara just started to drool, oblivious to the outside world.  
  
Sighing, Kurama just focused his eyes on the street ahead. 'School begins at last. The sooner that this is all over, the sooner we can transfer back.' Not even Kurama seemed happy at the prospect of transfering to Shikon high-- who knew what would happen there?  
  
Finally, the trio of boys entered through the gates and went straight into the principal's office, ignoring all of the stares coming from the students. The office was painted a brilliant blue, awards and other special certificates regarding the school hung. Kurama especially noticed on particular flashy award high on a shelf. Using his enhanced eyesight, Kurama could read, 'Shikon High; best miko' underneath, a name caught his eye. Kagome Higurashi.  
  
A miko?!?  
  
~*~*~ Kagome & Sango ~*~*~  
  
Sango walked calmly down the rows of lockers. She wore the school commishened uniform: the short green skirt and sailor top. Her skirt swished behind her suggestively as she strode toward her goal. Guys from both sides whistle hoping to gain her attention. Sango just flicked them all off before continuing.  
  
She found what she was looking for digging around in a locker. Kagome's butt hung out into the aisle, her skirt riding incredibly high on her thighs. A small group of boys crouched on the other side, clearly trying to look up her skirt. "Away buffoons!!" Sango shouted, startling them out of their blissful reverie. Caught, they scampered down the hall and out of sight.  
  
"Really!! I can't see how you stand them. Get a boyfriend and maybe they'll go away." She commented, tossing her loose long black hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh come on Sango! It isn't just me. You get just as much attention!!" The teen finally emerged from the locker she was digging in. Triumphantly, she waved a small black book in front of Sango's face.  
  
"So? What is it, anyway?" Sango dully asked, clearly not interested.  
  
"What is it?? As a woman you should know! This is the holy book!! My bible!" She stopped waving the book around to bring it to her face, smashing it against her lips in a brutal kiss.  
  
"That?!? How did you get that?!?" Sango began, now as excited as the currently dancing Kagome.  
  
"Would Manikai Sango, Higurashi Kagome and Girano Ritsuko report to the principal's office please. Would Manikai Sango, Higurashi Kagome and Girano Ritsuko please report to the principal's office." The scratchy voice said over the intercom.  
  
"Ugh. What do they want with us and that bitch Ritsuko?" Sango questioned to nobody. Kagome just groaned in response as they both headed to the principal's office.  
  
~*~*~ Back with the Yu Yu Gang ~*~*~  
  
After a while, they were lead into the principal's office by the receptionist, who introduced herself as Ms. Hiruko. "Just ask me if you need anything, dear." She smiled kindly at them all before leaving and shutting the door behind her.  
  
Walking over to the principal's desk, Yusuke pointed at the plaque resting there. "Shoulda guessed this woud be some insane school for weirdos. Who wants to be ordered around by someone named Mr. Youkai?"  
  
"You gentlemen find my name unacceptable?" A quiet voice came from behind the desk. Right before their eyes a man appeared, wearing a musty gray suit and finely polished black shoes. The air around him demanded respect.  
  
"No sir. We were just commenting that it is just a... weird name." Kurama quickly covered, eyeing the man suspiciously. He seemed to reek of evil...  
  
"Yes, well, as you are new, you may not know that we open our establishment to all races. Including youkai. I myself am a dragon youkai, as can be assumed from my 'weird name'. Do not worry," He smiled wickedly, showing sharp fangs, "my students will not attack you unless... provoked." Mr. Youkai said the last word while grinning broader. His eyes narrowed, perfectly presenting the picture of rottenness. The Yu Yu gang backed up nerviously.  
  
Mr. Youkai laughed a harsh, bitter laugh. "Well, it seems that your guides are here." Just then, a red light blinked on his desk, then the voice of Ms. Hiruko filtered in through a small speaker, "The ladies you called for have arrived, sir."  
  
"Come in ladies." He called, leaning back into his chair, once again turning his red glare to the boys seated in front of him.  
  
The door slowly creaked open, revealing three female figures.  
  
Sango bolted into the room. "You!! You you you you!!!" She screamed, pointing a finger at Kurama. She looked livid, her face gradually turning a deep shade of pink.  
  
"Settle, Sango. Since you are so pleased to see him, you may guide Minamo around. Kagome, you have Urameshi. Ritsuko, Kazuma." Mr. Youkai faded back into his chair after saying these final words. Wordlessly, the teens left the office before all hell broke loose.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU IN MY SCHOOL!!!" (Sango)  
  
"WHY AM I STUCK WITH THE UGLY ONE!!!" (Ritsuko)  
  
"What are you doing here?!?!" (Kagome)  
  
"Please! Calm down!" (Kurama)  
  
"SHUT UP WILL YA?!?!?" (Yusuke)  
  
"I WANT MY MOMMY!!!" (Kuwabara)  
  
Finally Kurama calmed everyone down. "We are here because our families just moved. Our last school was too far away, so we decided to transfer." He said, pointedly looking at Sango and Kagome. "Fate." He said, staring in disgust at Ritsuko, finally seeing her.  
  
Ritsuko looked like a cat youkai from a distance, but closer she looked and smelled exactly like a hamster youkai. Her ears were slightly pointed, her eyes a piercing silver color. Yellow-gold locks waved down just past the small of her back. Her lips were a deep shade of red, full, promising. She would have been pretty if not for her clothing.  
  
Ritsuko wore not the school uniform, but a pair of short shorts, almost the size of a pair of underwear. For a 'shirt', she wore a tank top cut off just below her breasts. While talking, she stooped forward, revealing her bust for all to see.  
  
Right now Ritsuko had positioned herself directly in front of Yusuke, coyishly bouncing her breasts while questioning him. "Where are you from, cutie? Do you like women with short hair or long hair? I sure wouldn't mind showing you around!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think I see Hojo over there. He seems to be staring quite intently at you. Oh no. Maybe I will finally lose him. Don't take him from me, Ritsuko." She flatly said with absolutely no emotion.  
  
Ritsuko bounced away from Yusuke. "Really!! Oh my Hojo, you will have to wait no longer!" With that, she bounced off down the hallway singing 'Come out my dear Hojo! Come out!'  
  
Sango burst out laughing. "Some day she's gonna figure it out that you're just faking, Kagome!"  
  
"I doubt it. She never had a brain to begin with." Kagome quickly joined in Sango's laughter. After a couple minutes of laughing, she turned back to the guys. "Did Ms. Hiruko give you guys your schedules?"  
  
Kurama politely nodded, handing Kagome the pieces of paper. She quickly scanned them, then handed them back. "Well it seems that you guys will always have at least one of us in your classes. I only suggest that you stay away from Ritsuko. She's quite the bitch, you know?"  
  
Turning around, she walked down the hallway calling out, "We all have history now. Hurry or you'll be late!"  
  
~*~*~ After School ~*~*~  
  
School was uneventful for the young heroes. Except for being hit on by almost all of the girls in the school (not Kuwabara, though ^-^), nothing else happened. Sango and Kagome still acted aloof around the guys, not willing to indulge much about their personal past. All five of them were leaving school when suddenly Kagome stopped walking. The rest looked back at her, puzzled expressions on their faces.  
  
"Sango. It's them." With that, she sprinted into the forest, closely followed by Sango.  
  
"They might be fighting more youkai. Follow them!" Yusuke ordered. A blur was seen in the trees. "Hiei! Come join us!" The fox yelled up to the blur. Hiei shot down in front of them. "The wenches are headed toward a large gathering of spirit energy." Everyone nodded, then took off to where the girls had disappeared to.  
  
~*~*~ Kagome and Sano ~*~*~  
  
'They' had just fled. After seeing the girls run at them, 'they' disappeared without a trace.  
  
"Damn!" Kagome pounded the ground, tears of bitterness falling from her eyes.  
  
"So damned close!" Sango added, resting her head dejectedly against a tree. "Are you okay, Kagome-chan? Any backwash?"  
  
"Some. I need to purge it. Watch out!" Kagome shouted the last warning, standing up ready to purge the unnaturally dark energy that threatened to consume her entire being.  
  
The Yu Yu gang emerged from the trees right next to Sango. "What is she doing?" whispered Yusuke, afraid that the frail girl trembling in the clearing would attack them.  
  
"Be quiet and stay back." Were Sango's only words before it began.  
  
Kagome's shoulders shook with an unseen force of great magnitude. Her eyes still closed, her high-pitched scream pierced the air, scaring the birds of the forest out of their nests. A gleaming white barrior flickered around her pale form, fluctuating with her breaths.  
  
Her eyes opened, the pupils flickering, molding into the creamy blue irises.  
  
Kagome shook, power coming off her in waves. Her eyes glowed a shining white.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT????"  
  
"Shhh!" Sango quickly hushed Yusuke. Yusuke stared wide-eyed at the sight in fron of him.  
  
A bubble of flashing white objects surrounded Kagome. The girl inside let out one more long piercing scream before no more noise could be heard from inside.  
  
"Now. She comes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT:  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"We kill her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A.N.:  
  
Japanese Words:  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
-chan: a way of addressing friends  
  
Voting:  
  
Kagome/Kurama and Sango/Hiei: XXII (22)  
  
Kagome/Hiei and Sango/Kurama: XXXI (31)  
  
I'm adding an extra pairing to the voting! Do you guys think that Ritsuko should hook up with Kuwabara? Yes or no!! OR Should Yukina step in and hook up with Kuwabara? Yes or no!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
You guys make me feel so loved!! I swear that sometime soon I'll get review responses up for you guys that have so kindly reviewed for my story!!  
  
Although I want to say that I will not update and put up the fourth chapter until I have at least 85 reviews!! So review you guys!!! 


	4. Untitled for now

I'm sorry this update is soooo late *bows repeatedly*!!!!!!  
  
Oh and I'm sorry that the Yu Yu Gang don't have much of a role in this story as of yet- they'll get much more important and have bigger roles as the story progresses.  
  
Yusuke: Shut up already and do the disclaimer!!  
  
KA: Manners, manners, Yusuke-chan!!  
  
Yusuke: I SAID SHUT UP BITCH!!!!  
  
KA: *Runs behind Botan* Do something Botan!!!  
  
Botan: *Knocks out Yusuke with her paddle* Do you want me to do the disclaimer, KA?  
  
KA: Yes please. *Throws Yusuke's body in the trash can* Whew! At least that takes care of him ^-^  
  
Botan: KA does not own me!! Or anyone else for that matter. Now, on with the story!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: Untitled  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously:  
  
"Now. She comes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
The objects surrounding Kagome first lost their bright white color, and then started dropping one by one to the forest floor, leaving Kagome standing in the middle of the clearing for all to see.  
  
Blue power radiated from her body in waves sending chills down the Spirit Detective's spines. Kuwabara rolled himself into a ball while mumbling, "That power! Do you guys feel that power?!?" The other three boys wordlessly nodded as they carefully took in the rest of Kagome's appearance.  
  
~*~*~ Kurama's POV ~*~*~  
  
To say she looked like a goddess would be an understatement. Her normally dull black hair was now down almost to her knees. Purple stripes ran through her hair, and the black now shone darker then night. The waves of hair looked softer then silk. Just looking at her hair made me want to bury my face in it, run my fingers through it. Catching myself and mentally slapping myself, I continued to take in her other atributes.  
  
Her ears now where pointed, like a demon's. Her nose rested cutely in the middle of her face, pointing toward the heavens as Kagome still faced upwards. Her eyes still were closed, leaving all watching to wonder about the color her eyes were now, but even closed they had a more definite shape, outlined in some places where they had not been a few minutes ago. She still wore the same clothes, but her figure was more defined. Definitely bustier, I thought while staring at her breasts. Definitely bustier. Not only that, but her butt also had a more delightful curve to it. Overall, this Kagome was definitely a looker. Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes, then turned towards us. I sharply withdrew my breath in surprise as my eyes met hers. Her eyes shone a stunning combination of glittering green and sparkling gold, altogether creating a magnetic pull. As I stared into her eyes, they seemed to almost swallow me whole.  
  
"If you guys could stop STARING at me, we could get somewhere WARM and drink some tea." Kagome suggested, aggravated at the fact that all four of us were staring at her. Tearing my eyes away from her I looked at my companions.  
  
Hiei looked indifferent. Who knew what was going on in his brain? But as I looked closer, I could see hints of interest sparking in his eyes. Maybe the little fire demon had a crush on our lovely goddess here? I should try to hook them up. God knows Kagome could do the demon some major good.  
  
Kuwabara was on the ground, passed out. Probably dreaming of Yukina.  
  
Yusuke stared at Kagome, the ruddest out of all of us. His mouth hung open in surprise, his eyes wide and staring. I followed his gaze. Yup. Yusuke was staring at Kagome's breasts. For a second I almost pitied females for having breasts. Who wants people to be staring at your chest so much anyway?  
  
Sango walked calmly over to Kagome's side. "I think we need to shake the guys out of La La land first." Kagome groaned. Where is La La land?  
  
~*~*~ Yusuke's POV ~*~*~  
  
Hotcha!!  
  
Boy did Kagome look great!! Like a boobie goddess!!! Maybe she's secretly the goddess of breasts. or asses.  
  
Yup! Rounded, bouncy, ah. Keiko's don't come even close to those.  
  
The boobie goddess was saying something. What was it? Ah well, I'm too occupied to care. Sango then said something. Hers aren't as good as the boobie goddess's either.  
  
Without noticing it, my hand started to move on its own, towards those miraculous lumps of skin that I had just been praising moments before.  
  
~*~*~ Normal POV ~*~*~  
  
Yusuke's hand never reached Kagome's breasts. She noticed them creeping up on her right side, and, like any female who knows some guy is trying to feel her up, yelled at the top of her voice. "HHHHEEEENNNNTTTAAAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yusuke stumbled back, nursing a screaming red hand print on his cheek. Mortified, he stared at Kagome as she panted with rage.  
  
"You sick nasty pervert!!! I hope you fall into the depths of hell and ROT THERE!!!" She whipped out a beaded necklace from her pocket. "I knew I'd need this soon!!"  
  
She threw the necklace over Yusuke's head. Startled, he just stood there as she chanted the subdueing word.  
  
"Down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down down!!!!!"  
  
By now Yusuke was wallowing in a 30 foot hole. "What the F*ck did you do, you bitch?" He screamed up to her.  
  
"Down! Stay quiet, you bastard!" With that, she turned to walk away. Joining Sango, she saw her companion begin to chuckle beside her. "Sango? Something to share with the rest of us?" Sango shook her head no, but then started full out laughing.  
  
"It. ha ha!!! You know- hee hee- just like- mmhm hah hah- old times- bmph heh heh!!!" She raised her hand to her mouth, effectively stifling the stream of laughter. Noticing Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei staring at them (Yusuke was still in his hole), Sango burst out laughing again.  
  
Seeing the puzzled looks on everyone else's faces, Kagome tried to explain. "Sango has a weird sense of humor. Something about that bastard trying to grope me then me sending him to rot in a hole strikes her as funny. Anyways, we'll just be moseying along now. Nice to meet 'yall!!" Turning, Kagome grabbed Sango's collar ready to flee the scene.  
  
"Hang on you two!!" A sudden shout halted the two in their tracks. Kurama stood in their way, an accusing look in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~ Kagome's POV ~*~*~  
  
Shit.  
  
Now they would ask who we are, where we are from, all that crap. Drag us back to Koenma (A.N. How does she know Koenma?? Read on to find out ^-^). There's no time for this!! I've gotta get us out of here!! Somehow.  
  
Soon Hiei and Kuwabara were also standing in front of us. Oh bother. Well, we could just make a break for it. But that would let them know more about us then they should.  
  
**Kagome, how do we get out of this?** Sango's voice sounded in my head. Telepathy. We could both do it, but only speak with each other.  
  
**We'll just have to use it. There is no other way!!** I responded, not even trying to cover up my desperacy. Maybe they'll drag us back there. like last time.  
  
~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~  
  
I walked down the road. Everything was okay. Sun was shining, Sango was in a better mood today, everything was right in the world. Until they came.  
  
I never was very cautious about covering up my aura. I never thought there was anything special about it. They did. Somehow they determined I was a miko, and wanted to capture me because of it.  
  
Anyway, they were stalking me quite a ways before I sensed them. 'Ogres!' I thought, turning around. Sure enough, Koenma had siced ten of them on me.  
  
"Come with us quietly if you value your life. Our leader, Koenma-sama, wishes to talk with you, Miko-san." An especially big, ugly purple one came forth to speak, most likely the leader. "Koenma-sama does not wish to hurt you, Miko-san," He started, probably seeing fear on my face. What was I doung being afraid of this slime?!?  
  
"Take me to him then, but only if my safety is garreunteed." Haughtily, I stuck up my chin. In these situations, the feudal age taught me one thing: Never show your fear. Fear is what causes the horrors of the night to pounce.  
  
A portal opened beside us, and we stepped through. After the flash of color had cleared, I saw that we had landed in some kind of dungeon. Not only that, but the ogres were gone. Had something gone wrong? Or had they already gone back on their promise for my safety?  
  
The only thing occupying the big open space was some metal contraption. It looked like some kind of torture device. All in all, it was shaped like a chair; except every surface was covered with spikes. A bar lay across the chair with locks to hold it down. A way to imprison a person in pain? More bars and cuffs were located around the chair; a way to keep someone's neck, back, arms, legs, and butt kept pinned to the chair. On the back of the chair was a pillow with instruments tucked inside. All with wickedly curved blades! Tear out a heart! Rip a lung! Puncture, prod, scrape, tear!!  
  
No! I'm just frightening myself. It can't be true. Koenma. no matter who he was, he wouldn't do this, would he?? The ogre said something else before they were seperated, "If you refuse, Koenma will send his spirit detectives to fetch you. personally." His words echoed in my mind. Would they chain me to this chair, leave me to bleed to death? Tear open my heart while hearing me scream?  
  
Luckily, I was saved from hallucinating about my own death when a voice was heard throughout the room.  
  
"Comfy? Thought so. I am Koenma, mighty ruler of the spirit world!!" His voice sounded incredibly old. Was this some demon who lived centuries and gained is title by torturing people?? No matter. I'll just hear him out then leave, never to return. Or so I thought.  
  
"I want the Shikon. You know where it is, yes?"  
  
"No! Go away! Return me, you fiend!" "Mmmm.. Fiesty. We shall just have to break that, ne?" A soft snickering surrounded the room, when four beasts clothed all in black dropped from a window at least three stories up. They roughly grabbed me, shoving me towards the 'chair' like thing. They are NOT gonna put me on that thing!! NO!! NO!!!  
  
Over my pounding heart I just barely recognized a loud piercing shriek. It was me. I was screaming. Why? Why am I screaming?? Oh yes. Koenma. He's. chaining me up. to die.  
  
The pain! Pain overflowing!! Overflowing my senses as they roughly shoved me into the chair. Needles! I was sitting on needles!! Thousands of spiky needles punctured my skin, my body spasming, begging to be released. Another piercing shriek filled the air. My eyes rolled into my head as my blood rushed out of my body, dripping consistently onto the floor, a floor covered with blood red spots. No, the floor WAS blood red!! Why didn't I notice it before?? He brought me to a TORTURE CHAMBER!!  
  
"Ready to tell?" The always mocking voice came into the room again.  
  
"Never!!" I hissed between my teeth. Never would this despicable beast ever know!! EVER!!!!! To stop from screaming again as the needles slowly crept into my flesh deeper, I bit into my tongue, hard. Blood flowed down my still perfect porcelain face, mixing with tears as they flowed to the point of my chin, then adding to the rest on the ground.  
  
"There is no other choice then. Feel free to do what you wish, boys."  
  
The four black clad monsters each reached for a couple of the torturing devices. One held a thumb screw, one held a branding iron, one held a twisted blade, and the last held a dull blade. They each crept closer, holding their torture devices like weapons. One last scream came from me as they pounced.  
  
I never knew what really happened, what they really did. Hazily, I can remember the guy with the thumb screw setting it over my thumb, then twisting, breaking my thumb in the process. The two men with the blades just ran them across my skin, making long, painful marks all over my body. Those I don't mind much. The last I do.  
  
He took that branding iron, and did what I call a bastardly act; he branded me. Smack dab in the middle of my breasts, with the two kanji 'ji' and 'bun' or 'mine'. Was I know just the toy of some demented monarch?? Some unruly demon who thinks he can claim ME as his own??  
  
I will never submit to him. NEVER!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~  
  
After I came to, I found myself by my house with a note beside me that said 'do not let others know what happened, or else.' Wisely, I followed the order, wearing full-length clothes until the thousands of puncture wounds I now sported healed, and told my family I fell down and hit my thumb on cement. A hollow lie, but it worked.  
  
These buffoons cannot take me back there! Not to the horror place, the place that haunts my dreams, the place that makes me shiver and scream with its mere memory. NEVER!!  
  
"Sango." I said aloud, letting her know it was time.  
  
Focusing deep inside of myself, I found the blue orb of my miko powers. Tugging on it, I released it, and it surrounded both Sango and myself. When it died down, we were no longer there.  
  
~*~*~ Normal POV ~*~*~  
  
Three figures huddled in darkness, watching the group.  
  
"So she CAN harness her miko powers." Whispered one.  
  
"We must tell the boss." Responded another.  
  
"Are you serious?? He would have our heads!" Put in the last one.  
  
"We must. Is there another choice?"  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"We kill her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A.N.  
  
Thanks so much all of you who have read so faithfully up till now AND reviewed!! Thank you!! I love you guys!!  
  
Current Voting:  
  
Kag/Hiei and San/Kur: 45  
  
Kag/Kur and San/Hiei: 37  
  
Kuwabara/Yukina: 6  
  
Kuwabara/Ritsuko: 1  
  
Keep Voting ^-^!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Rest and Relaxation

Hey Y'All!! I FINALLY updated!!! YAAAY!!! On with the story!!!!  
  
Disclamer: ME NO OWN!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five: Rest and Relaxation  
  
Yusuke grumbled as he paced back and forth.  
  
After seeing the two strange girls the group had headed back to Kurama's house for lunch before ultimately deciding to consult Koenma on this odd turn of events. Koenma only said that they had to watch over them for a while, not discover exactly what they were. However, the toddler tended to want things that he didn't ask for. That was how they ended up in his office waiting for Koenma to return from the bathroom.  
  
"How can anyone spend so long in a fucking bathroom??" Yusuke's loud exclamation startled the other three out of their quiet musings.  
  
Kurama stood against a wall looking down at the floor. Before Yusuke's comment he had been pondering the two mysteries. He was determined to solve them both, as was the fox.  
  
~And that 'Kagome' is quite beautiful~  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes at that comment. Next Youko would mention how strong she was, the perfect canidate for a mate.  
  
~Got that right. I know that you checked out her ass. And she's got a good rack too.~  
  
--Absolutely NO MATING YOUKO!!-  
  
~One-night fling?~  
  
--NO!-  
  
~Three-night fling?~  
  
At this point Kurama just stopped listening to Youko. Who knew Youkai were so hormonal? He glanced at the fire apparition standing next to him silently wondering on how the little demon appeared to have no hormones what so ever.  
  
Hiei just stared into space, one hand resting on his sword. His mind also was on the two girls, but he was thinking about how strong they must be to vanish with no portal, no incantation, nothing. Could they even be stronger then himself? Furious at the treacherous thought, Hiei quickly shook it out of his mind. Why was he thinking about the two wenches anyway? Even if they were so desirable.  
  
Kuwabara, lastly, sat in a comfy chair. His mind was occupied mainly with thoughts of Yukina, how to make his sword stronger, Yukina, beating up Yusuke, Yukina, beating up Hiei, and Yukina.  
  
Finally they heard a gigantic toilet flush, and the door opened as the young ruler of the spirit world walked into the room.  
  
~*~*~ Kag and San ~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, her hands absently running over her chest. The slight burn was still there from where the bastard had branded 'mine' to her chest. Thinking about it she could feel the thousands of needles poking into her skin, the torure coming again and again.  
  
"NO!!" She bolted up in her bed, ferociously slapping the thoughts out of her head.  
  
She sighed. Being around everything was just WAY too stressful. Maybe a vacation was in order. Now just for preperations.  
  
The door to her room burst open.  
  
"Okaasan!!!" A wailing kit threw himself in Kagome's arms, sobbing wildly.  
  
"There there, Shippou. How was your class trip with Souta? I hope he was nice to you." Her words ended in a growl. Shippou looked up and smiled.  
  
"Okaasan, you wouldn't believe it! The trucks were all big, and there was this red one that went WARRNNNGGG WARRNNNNGGG (If you can't tell this is a fire truck with a siren).." He continued to tell her all about his travels around Tokyo. Shippou, having moved into Souta's grade, went on their class trip to Tokyo. The trip lasted for a week with lots of site seeing. Kagome felt jealous. They were just so free!! Up and about..  
  
But having Shippou here made it harder to leave. No matter, she could leave after he went to bed tonight.  
  
Yes. Tonight.  
  
~*~*~ Back to Yu Yu ~*~*~  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
The group told Koenma everthing- how the girls looked, acted. everything. Koenma sat back in his chair with an apprehensive look on his face. From the way they acted, they must be scared of something, but what? Not him, definitely. Hmm. a mystery indeed.  
  
"I will research this. In the meantime, keep an eye on them. Gain their trust. Do whatever needed to gain this trust." Koenma said after a while.  
  
"Then can I bring Keiko? She's furious that I didn't bring her too." Yusuke whined, nursing an invisible hand print on his cheek while thinking about how she had slapped him.  
  
"Yukina too! I want my Yukina!" Kuwabara added, instantly becoming dreamy eyed with stars in his eyes.  
  
"Very well. I will have both Keiko and Yukina transferred to Shikon High. Also, I will send Botan along to keep an eye on things. Now get going you guys!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bonus Scene!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha kicked a lump of sludge.  
  
He had gone to hell with Kikyo. They built a small house in what they deemed 'Inuyasha's firepit'. They picked that area because it seemed the coolest, and the flames did not ravage as much.  
  
He missed Kagome.  
  
He missed Sango  
  
Hell, he even missed Miroku.  
  
Now he had a dead bitch.  
  
He groaned. After coming to hell, he realized how Kikyo really was. Grimacing he saw Kikyo run towards him.  
  
"Inu!" She launched herself at him.  
  
To fall into a pit of fire.  
  
"AAAHHH!! INU SAVE ME!!!!!" She screamed although the fire went through her body not affecting her at all.  
  
When Inuyasha did not help her, Kikyo climbed out.  
  
To be bitten by a poisonous snake.  
  
To bad she was already dead.  
  
Inuyasha started to walk away towards the house that he built. Not they, him. Not to mention he had to rebuild it a total of fourty three times even though they have only lived here 25 days.  
  
"WAIT MY LOVE!! INU!!!" Kikyo ran towards Inuyasha.  
  
Tripping on a log and tumbling headfirst into their hut, sending the hut to the ground in pieces.  
  
Inuyasha groaned. This would be a long day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A.N.  
  
Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!  
  
Here's the current vote tally:  
  
Kag/Kur and Hiei/San: 70  
  
Kag/Hiei and Kur/San: 66  
  
Kuwabara/Yukina: 8  
  
Kuwabara/Ritsuko: 1  
  
Yeah! KEEP THE VOTING GOING!!!! I'll end the voting in a couple chapters ^- ^!!  
  
THANKIES ALL OF YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE SOOO AWESOME!!!!!!!  
  
BTW, I'm having some "problems" at school, AND finals are coming up, so I'm sooooooooo sorry if I won't be able to update for a while!!!!  
  
acyoung28@hotmail.com 


	6. Runaway!

KA: I just wanted to say sorry for not updating for a while. After finals were over (Thank Kami), my family dragged me over the US saying it was a relaxing "vacation". Yeah right! This is what I say to my vacation!!! *Whips out a sign that says 'vacation' and lights it on fire* BURN!!! BURN!!!!  
  
Kurama: Sorry for the inconvenience. She's also lazy.  
  
KA: I AM NOT LAZY *sets Kurama on fire*  
  
Kurama: AIEEE!!!! *Runs away while on fire* PUT IT OUT!!!  
  
KA: Not until you say I'm not lazy!!  
  
Kurama: *screams can be heard from far away along with a shout that sounded like 'crazy lazy bitch'*  
  
KA: He can just STAY on fire for all I care!! *hears him turn on the hose* NO!! YOU CAN'T USE THAT!!! THAT'S CHEATING!!!! *Runs away trying to stop Kurama*  
  
Kagome: Just forget about her and read the story. Oh yea, KA doesn't own anything. If she did, Kuwabara would dress up like a clown and jump off the Statue of Liberty while singing Barney songs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six: Runaway!!!  
  
~*~*~ Kagome sighed heavily. She had just put Shippou down to sleep in Souta's room, where he had been currently staying, and had returned to her own room for a little rest before leaving tonight.  
  
'Why does everything have to be so complicated??' She mused, digging through her closet for appropriate clothing for a training journey.  
  
She finally found a pile of clothes way back in the back of her closet. 'Perfect!' Se congratulated herself. Throwing them into the waiting suitcase, she quickly ran downstairs to gather a few last items.  
  
On the last stair, Kagome paused as she heard a quiet voice. "Mama! Where are you going, Mama?" Shippou stood at the top of the stairs looking down on her with tears in his eyes, "Do you hate me? Are you leaving me Mama?" Shippou hiccupped, causing the first set of tears to slide down his face.  
  
"Aww, Shippou honey, I could never hate you!!" Kagome tried to console her son. The effort was in vain, though, as Shippou hiccupped more causing more tears to run down his fragile face. "But you're leaving me, mommy. You're leaving me!!"  
  
Seeing nothing else to do, she placed her hand on Shippou's forehead. Her eyes flashed for a second before dimming, leaving a sleeping Shippou in her arms. "Forgive me, my son."  
  
She climbed back up the stairs, setting him down in his bed and tucking in the covers before heading back downstairs. On a second thought she headed back to her room, grabbed a stuffed kitsune plushie from her closet, attached a note saying merely 'Gomen', then tucked it in with Shippou. At the door she paused, looking back at her sleeping son and brother. "Forgive me." Echoed throughout the room even after her figure and shadow disappeared completely from the room.  
  
~*~*~ At Yusuke's House ~*~*~  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Fingers rained down upon a table in steady rhythm.  
  
It echoed loudly in the demon's ears, making all turn towards the source.  
  
"What?" Came Kuwabara's voice, clearly confused at why the attention was centered on him.  
  
"STOP THAT INFERNAL NOISE!!!" Yusuke let loose on him. Kuwabara shrunk back, removing his hand from the surface of the table. Kurama looked thankfully at Yusuke. His nerves were already frayed enough, as it was, no need for more shredding.  
  
The Reikai Tentei (A.N. Is that right??) had left Koenma's office and then decided to stay over at Yusuke's house. His house was closest, and everyone just wanted a place to drop. Well, maybe except Hiei, but he came anyway. Why? Your guess is as good as mine.  
  
Yusuke's mom had long since fell asleep in her room, clearly drunk. Beer bottles were scattered all over the floor, but everyone were already use to it, so no one cared.  
  
"I'm going to sleep." Yusuke suddenly declared.  
  
"Me too." Kuwabara said, turning his sleeping mat away from Yusuke's then settling down. Snores were heard from his mat just seconds after he climbed into it.  
  
"Oaf." Yusuke muttered before climbing into his own mat. Another minute late he also contributed to the snores emitting from Kuwabara.  
  
That just left Kurama and Hiei awake.  
  
Seeing as Hiei was in no mood for conversation, Kurama started to debate with himself.  
  
~We should go find Kagome~ Youko snickered softly.  
  
-For what may I ask?- Shuiichi asked, not liking the sound of that snicker AT ALL.  
  
~You may~ Youko politely returned.  
  
All of a sudden, images soared through Kurama's head. Images of Youko and Kagome doing. let's just say. NAUGHTY things.  
  
Hiei stared at Kurama from his corner. He had just wanted to talk to him, mentally of course, about what he thought about this 'Kagome'. When he tapped into Kurama's mind, he saw the images Youko sent to Shuiichi. Needless to say he was completely surprised. 'That must be why the fox smells of arousal.'  
  
Snorting, Hiei jumped to the window and prepared to leave and stay in a tree the rest of the night. Smirking, he looked at Kurama one last time and stated emotionlessly, "You should keep the fox on a shorter reign." Then he jumped through the window.  
  
Surprised, Kurama stared after him. 'What did he mean by- oh. Oh.' Kurama thought, just realizing what Hiei meant. He quickly looked away from the window now sporting a beautiful deep red blush. Climbing into his own sleeping mat, Kurama quickly fell asleep himself.  
  
~*~*~ With Kagome (Our Runaway) ~*~*~  
  
She sprinted down the streets, one destination in mind.  
  
'Godmother won't mind if I visit.'  
  
She continued down the street, unaware of a dark form watching her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"To her godmother'ssssssss, yesssssss. And at her godmother'sssssss houssssse we wait." The dark figure turned and told his partner, another creature resting on the top of a telephone pole.  
  
The two creatures took flight, heading in the same direction Kagome as running.  
  
~*~*~ Kagome's House ~*~*~  
  
"MAAAAAMAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
A piercing wail sounded throughout the entire house. Brutally forced awake, Sango ran to comfort the youngster.  
  
Shippou stood at the top of the stairs again, tears freely dripping and a steady wail coming from his open lips. Sango scooped him up immediately, patting his back and whispering comforting words. Once he quieted, she set him back down and squatted until she was at his eye level.  
  
"What happened Shippou? Did something happen to Kagome?" She asked slowly and calmly, trying not to upset the young kitsune again.  
  
"Mama's gone. She said last night she didn't hate me, but she still left me!! Mama left me!!" The kit was lost to another round of tears and wails.  
  
Sango stared at a distant wall, her eyes worried. 'Kagome, where could you have gone? Where could you be?'  
  
~*~*~ Next:  
  
Godmother's house becomes very busy...  
  
~*~*~ Well, here's the current voting:  
  
San/Kur and Kag/Hiei: 98  
  
Kag/Kur and San/Hiei: 96  
  
VOTING FOR THESE PAIRINGS WILL BE OVER WHEN I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! Hee hee!! They're so close!!  
  
I decided that Kuwabara will be with Yukina and Yusuke will be with Keiko (of course). Besides, I'm not even sure if Ritsuko will make another appearance.  
  
But there is something else I want to ask you guys! Should I send someone down to be with Inu or take him back up to be with someone? If so, the choices for Inu would probably be:  
  
OC (Not yet introduced) Ritsuko (If she comes again) A living Kikyo Shizuru Botan  
  
Anyway, review!! I would also love constructive criticism too!!  
  
Oh and to Terra Secora, I'm sorry but I'm not gonna make this a Kag/Inu. He chose Kikyo in the beginning, so in my mind that kinda makes it impossible to erase that fact in both Inu's and Kag's minds enough for a relationship to work. I'm sorry!!  
  
Inu: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE STUCK IN HELL WITH KIKYO????  
  
Kag: It's where you belong.  
  
Inu: What???? BITCH!!! *tries to attack kagome*  
  
Kag: SIT BOY!! *Inuyasha falls into a 30 ft hole*  
  
KA: Whilest they are fighting, go ahead and say it.  
  
Shippou: What are ya gonna give me?  
  
KA: Chocolate, so just DO IT *eyes start to flame and fire comes out of her mouth*  
  
Shippou: *Backs away* Press the pretty purple-ish blue-sh button below to review!! NOW GIMME MY CHOCOLATE!!!! 


End file.
